


and I'll love the world (like I should)

by bigbadw0lf



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Caroline's having a bad day, Exes to Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kol Mikaelson misses his best friend, Mikael is an asshole? As always, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Potions Accident, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf
Summary: Caroline's life at Hogwarts had been mostly not-that-good. So, of course, when she gets paired up in a Potions class to Klaus Mikaelson, she hadn't actually expected it to go well (after all, he did break her heart).Or: Harry Potter AU in which Caroline and Klaus have to brew a potion together and things go as expected.





	and I'll love the world (like I should)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> I hope you really like this lovely! I looked through your blog and you seem to like hp, so, here we are. I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Title from ''I'll Be Good'' by Jaymes Young.

Caroline Forbes had actually always been very proud of her punctuality and order. She had never been late, through her whole life, to anything and almost everything in her life had gone according to what she planned.

Well, that actually was before her parents separated and she had to move with her father to the other side of the world. Before, she had a perfectly crafted life, a group of very good friends, a significant number of extracurricular activities. She had to be transferred from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts, where it actually took her some time to adjust, due to being basically one of the few students that didn’t enter in first year. Being a muggleborn actually didn’t help her case, belonging to no other house than Slytherin.

Her first year there had been rough but she had eventually passed through it. She had been very happy, excited, confused, lost and sad. So, she really hoped that her second one was better.

However, it seemed just her luck that things in her second day were progressing so wrong. Caroline actually wondered if she had been hexed.

That morning she woke up startled, sweating and mostly with a very strange feeling. Upon glancing at her floating clock and noticing how late she already was, she sat up immediately and got out of bed, running to the shower and, actually, taking a very short bath, a record for her.

As soon as she got out of the bathroom, hair wet and wild, she idly wondered why Katherine, her roommate and friend, didn’t wake her up. Her answer came in the form of a snoring brunette next to her bed. She had forgotten the other Slytherin girl didn’t actually have potions with her. 

Picking up her bag, she exited her room and started running through the corridors as fast as possible.

She was almost out of breath when she entered the class. Waiting for permission, she saw Professor Slughorn, in front of a big cauldron. He glared at her, frowning for a while but finally giving her a nod to enter. Without as much as questioning it, trying to avoid direct contact with anyone, she sat in the first place that she perceived as empty.

Her flushed cheeks gave away how fast she had to run to actually make it to class. She opened her bag and rummaged through it, trying to find her potions book to start taking notes. While she did so, Professor Slughorn started explaining that they were going to have the first assignment as a pairing. Still preoccupied with her notebook, Caroline still wasn’t sure who her partner was. Noticing it wasn’t there, a curse escaped her lips, and her eyes closed until she heard a voice, ‘’Well, sweetheart, I certainly didn’t picture you, of all people, arriving late to classes.’’

Something like disbelief crossed her face upon recognizing the voice and she glanced at his face. Of course her partner had to be Klaus Mikaelson of all people, looking at her rather amused. She scoffed and looked away, which only made him grin wider.

“I really don’t feel like talking, Klaus. Not now.’’ Caroline frowned at him.

His amused expression dropped. Klaus’ blonde curls were longer than last year, but his blue eyes still held the same mischievous glint, as if they had some secret together (which, they actually kind of had?). He was acting annoying as always. She winced when she noticed it still hurt her to be in his presence.

‘’Alright. I promise to be on my best behaviour,’’ he declared, a soft look taking over his features.

Caroline’s heart never stopped aching, but with him so close it really hurt.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, which made her look up to him.  “As I was saying, Miss Forbes,’’ she blushed, “since all of you are very capable people, the first assignment will be very adventurous...’’

They had to brew a potion that was focused on an specific feeling or emotion. They could use some popular potions but they had to be mostly modified. Since destiny actually hated her, of course Klaus and her would get assigned a love potion.

As soon as Slughorn stopped his explanation, she looked at Klaus’ direction. He was frowning lightly, thoughtful until he looked at her, mostly uncertain. He opened his mouth to talk but Caroline cut him off, “We are doing this my way.’’

He smiled. “As always, love.’’ 

* * *

Days after that, in the corridor, she slammed into someone, all the stuff she was carrying falling. Kol Mikaelson caught her by the arms and smirked, only for it to disappear after he noticed it was actually her. His expression fell, and Caroline wondered, not for the first time, when everything had gone so wrong she had lost her best friend in the whole world? She was the one who pushed him away after the whole Klaus’ problem.

He let her arms go, stabilizing her first, then coughing. “Sorry darling, didn’t actually see you there.’’

Caroline smiled awkwardly at him. “Don’t worry. I wasn’t… actually looking. It was my fault.’’

Kol stepped back and nodded. She missed the times she would actually get a witty remark from him, the first person who ever made her feel safe at Hogwarts.

They looked at each other for some time until she looked at her feet.

Then, Kol spoke. “So… it was nice seeing you. We haven’t crossed paths for a while now.’’

Caroline looked up, kind of surprised at him talking to her. She had behaved really badly to him.

Just when she was about to answer something, anything really, someone came up to Kol and got his attention. Caroline’s eyes widened upon recognizing her.

“You really take an awfully long time moving, don’t you? You would think a chaser would actually move at least normally enough to not get to cl late to cla—,’’ Rebekah Mikaelson stopped abruptly as soon as she noticed it was Caroline.

Both siblings looked at each other curiously. Rebekah turned around and Kol smiled softly at her, while walking away from her.

Caroline’s expression turned sad. She didn’t know what hurt more: the absence of the playful banter, close relationship she had with Kol, Rebekah’s actual indifference or the fact that it all lead to Klaus.

* * *

 

She had to admit she had expected things to go wrong since they had been assigned the project, but she hadn’t expected it to go sideways the first time they met after classes.

Caroline had been avoiding him, ordering him to do research by himself, stating it would be all more efficient that way while she did her own as far away as possible. Klaus knew, of course, that wasn’t exactly the reason why she proposed him that.

The day they met, they went to the potions’ experimental room that Slughorn had founded at Hogwarts with the help of the one and only Harry Potter —the so called Lily Potter’s Potions Room.

Inside, it all seemed very clean. There was a lot of cauldrons, ingredients, recipients.

They sat at a table, side by side. Caroline looked at Klaus. “So, I read your investigation. It’s quite good. We can start with that. I think they way you linked each ingredient with the desired effect will work out fine,’’ she stated, talking very fast, at which Klaus’ brow arched, ‘’I made some amortentia this summer, to not get rusty on this front, so I brought it. Maybe we can examine some specific ingredients.’’

Klaus was kind of amused at her rambling. But it was understandable, it was the first time they were alone in a long a time.

“You spent summer making potions? I can’t say I was expecting that. I always thought you were more like the adventurous type,’’ he said, raising his brow.

Caroline was surprised at his words. Memories —very… pleasant and hurtful memories— flashed through her mind. Her nails digging through his pillow, while kisses were peppered on her skin. Eating fries —chips he said, making her roll her eyes— at Katherine’s house on break. Kol introducing them, a smirk on his face the entire time they interacted. The visit to Hogsmeade in which they sneaked out through the tunnels. The first time they held hands. And finally, that last time they were together. Klaus running after her. The aftermath… losing contact with Rebekah and cutting ties with Kol. Enzo holding her while she cried.

Her expression turned hard and Klaus realized he had overstepped somehow, but he didn’t take it back.

“Yeah, well. I don’t really care about what you were expecting from me to be honest. I’m here to get a good grade, I don’t really appreciate your comments,’’ she told him.

“Apologies, love. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.’’

Caroline nodded and focused on their work. They didn’t talk that much that day, just looking at each other from the corner of their eyes and working by themselves.

* * *

They met through a whole month. Eventually, small talk was done, around light themes. Caroline actually smiled at him one day, after he came to a meeting after winning a Quidditch game and she congratulated him.

That day, he actually felt hopeful.

* * *

The potion was almost ready and Caroline was very happy. She actually brought drinks and some treacle tart for them. 

She was carrying it in a basket and Klaus, as soon as he saw her, helped her get the things on the table.

Smiling, he asked, “What’s all this, sweetheart?’’

Caroline’s smiled widened. “I think it’s mostly done. We need to make sure it doesn’t have that much side effects. After that, we should treat ourselves.’’

Klaus nodded at her, smile hid beside his palm. “How are we going to try it?’’

Caroline smiled and pointed at a box on the corner of the table. Klaus looked up and saw it had a potion drawing. Without needing to ask, she explained, “There’s this artefact that actually tells you if a potion has side effects or not. It’s very effective for classes and Professor Slughorn incorporated it on the program since that kid turned to jelly for a week days and the only way it passed was to just wait.’’

“Well, that seems like a great idea. I wish we had this last year, when Kol’s potion turned me into a spoon for a week and I alternated between being on yours and Rebekah’s pocket all the time.’’

Caroline laughed loudly, vividly remembering that time. “That was some time for you, uh?’’

Klaus laughed too and not being able to stop, said, “I really missed your laugh, love.’’

Caroline stopped suddenly and Klaus too. She just shook her head and got up.

In kind of a comfortable silence, they prepared the potion for its testing of side effects.

The test explained effects the potion made to be expected. It had to be consumed in some way and it would work on the person that did, identifying the first person they saw after as the object of their affection, making them the center of their world for the next four days, acting in an exaggerated type of way, similar to how they acted when they were in love, after which the effects passed. However, if the person was already in love with the person they saw, they would act as they always did, since they already were in love with them.

Caroline seemed satisfied with the result. Klaus’ couldn’t help but be happy at that. She stood up, walked to the table next to the door, bringing some recipients with her.. “I took these, for us to drink.’’

She served the glasses, meanwhile Klaus looked only at her.

They both were very concentrated. “Cheers,’’ Caroline said, smiling brightly at him.

He took a glass too, completely mesmerized by this very good moment between the two of them, when she seemed happy.

Klaus’ glass touched his lips and Caroline seemed to gape, while a strange flavour touched his mouth.

His eyes encountered hers and Caroline froze when she saw a little heart drawn on a side of the glass.

Gulping, she expected for what Klaus’ next move would be.

However, he just looked funnily at her. “Something wrong, love? You seem shaken.’’

Caroline licked her lips and mumbled a few things, expecting to say something. Clearing her throat, she said, “I think you drank some of the potion. It was my fault… the glasses were all the same. We need to get away from each other.’’

Klaus looked at her, but didn’t feel like losing his mind. “Uh, I don’t feel weird? Maybe we did something wrong and this doesn’t work?’’

The blonde seemed confused. Shaking her head, she frowned. “No, if it didn’t work the box wouldn’t have shown us the side effects.’’

Realization seemed to dawn on both of their faces. Caroline gasped, while Klaus moved a little on his chair, sitting right. “It’s simple then. There’s no need to worry about the potion.’’

Caroline still was a little confused. “But… No, it isn’t truth. I heard you, with your father. There must be something we did wrong with the potion.’’

She stood up, freaking out, looking out for the papers.

Klaus touched delicately her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. “I had to tell my father that, Caroline, because he doesn’t like to see me happy. I was happy and in love with you. He would have made everything he could to make me unhappy, which would involve hurting you, even. I couldn’t let that happen, so I told him I didn’t love you and you were just a game to me,’’ he frowned, ’’I wasn’t expecting you to be listening, less of all how it all ended.’’

The Slytherin girl took some time to process that. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at his face, full of anguish and things left to say, “why… why would you not explain that?’’

His eyes seemed harsh again and she coughed a little. “I tried to, didn’t I?’’ his gaze looked for hers and when they found each other, he exhaled, “Even Bekah and Kol tried to help… but—’’

Caroline interrupted, “But I didn’t listen.’’

They held each other’s gaze for a while and when Caroline smiled at him, Klaus knew, somehow, that everything would be alright eventually. Her eyes locked on his lips and he couldn’t help but smile too. Slowly, their mouths encountered, clashing softly and moving relentlessly, not in an aggressive way but not calm either. It seemed they were telling each other a lot of things with the clashes of their mouths, but everything that had to be told could wait a little while. They sure missed each other, if the gasps that left them were any indication. She bit his lip and smiled into the kiss, making Klaus do so too. He pressed her firmly against the wall next to each other and smiled into the kiss. 

When they moved away a little, they both were happier than they have been since a lot of time ago.

Caroline glanced at the remaining potion next to her, then she looked at Klaus and couldn’t really help it: she smiled. And Klaus, after what seemed like a very long time, was calm and happy too.

* * *

When Caroline sat down to lunch with Klaus, dropping on the sit next to him and looking directly at his siblings, she smirked at them.

“Took you long enough, darling,’’ Kol said, light tone on his voice.

That lunch was calm. She seemed to have got her friends and Klaus back. They talked and Kol’s witty remarks came back to her.

“I really missed you, Kol,’’ Caroline announced, “and Bekah’’.

Klaus, permanent grin on his face, “Aren’t you forgetting someone?’’

Caroline rolled her eyes and kissed him, firmly and lovingly.

Rebekah made a disgusted noise. “I had forgotten how disgustingly affective you were. Though, I wonder how you talked, got your heads out of your asses and came back to each other?’’

Klaus laughed and Caroline smiled. “Well… I guess it’s all thanks to Professor Slughorn.’’


End file.
